marvinsanimeinfofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kategorie:NXT
Allgemeines Name: NXT Tag: Mittwoch Manager: William Regal Vize: Austin Aries Kommentator 1: Big John Studd Kommentator 2: Xavier Woods NXT Champion: Bobby Lashley Battle Royal Champion: Bam Bam Bigelow NXT Tag Team Champions: Besonderes: Paul Heyman Guys Matches 1 AA kommt heraus und meint das William Regal und er zufrieden sind, da der 3te Platz für die kleinste Company sehr gut ist, sie haben sich beraten und wissen schon wer beim MitB Match dabei ist: es sind: # Bray Wyatt # Adam Bomb # Cesaro # Akira Towaza # Cedric Alexander # Chuck Palumbo # David Finlay # Bam Bam Bigelow Die Matadores kommen raus und fragen wieso sie nicht teilnehmen dürfen. AA lächelt und meint ob sie nicht um den Tag Team Titel gegen Crymer Time kämpfen wollen.. Mit Oles stimmen die Matadoes zu. Crymer Time kommen mit einen Rap rein und wollen jetzt ein Match Los Matadores besiegen Crymer Time und feiern Oleeeeee nach nen Backstapper von Diego gegen Shad Bray Wyatt erscheint auf den Bildschirm und redet nun von den Anfang des Endes,, wenn er sich den Koffer holt wird die Welt Nuklear neu erglühen.... Adam Bomb steht aufeinmal vor ihm und siegt leise rieselt der Schnee Akira Towaza vs Cedric Alexander.. vor den Match umarmen sie sich und Akira heisst ihn willkommen Cedric Alexander besiegt Akira.... nach einen Roll Up.... Akira etwas wütend klatscht Bobby Lashley erscheint mit seinen NXT Titel am Bildschirm die Leute feiern das mit Champion Chants, Lashley fragt AA was er mit ihm vorhat, immerhin ist er bei keinen Match dabei... AA will das er sich komplett um das Roster Match konzentriert, Lashley stimmt zu und will in NXr daweil Traininfsmatche haben. AA stimmt zu. Adam Bomb und Bray Wyatt gewinnen gegen Chuck Palumbo und David Finlay Junior nach der Atomic Bomb gegen David Finlay. Nach dem Match haut Palumbo, David Finlay öfters gegen das Turnbuckle Brutus Beefcake kommt heraus und will heute Chuck Palumbo Interviewn, der stimmt zu AA kommt und meint davor muss das Main Event statt finden wird Bam Bam Bigelow © with Brutus Beefcake vs Bobby Lashley ©... Bam Bam Bigelow gewinnt durch DQ, während des Matches griff Brutus öfters ein und lenkte den Referee ab. Cesaro kam dann und griff Bam Bam Bigelow an. Nach dem Match fertigte Lashley Cesaro und Bigelow ab Beefcake meint er will das Interview deswegen heute absagen Matches 2 Big John Studd fragt Xavier Woods wann endlich seine Kollegen kommen und Woods meint nur New Day Rocks JTG mit Shad gewinnt gegen Diego mit Fernando Chuck Palumbo geht zu AA und will unbedingt seine Rache bei Cesaro und Lashley... doch AA meint er müsste heute mal gegen David Finlay ran da der sehr sauer ist Bray Wyatt und Adam Bomb gewinnen gegen Akira Towaza und Cedrick Alexander.. durch die Sister Abigail an Cedrick Alexander, davor hatte Akira Towaza Adam Bomb dominiert Nach dem Match schreit Akira wütend herum Chuck Palumbo vs David Finlay.. Chuck fertigt ihm noch vor dem Match ab und verlangt Cesaro raus Cesaro kommt und es kommt zu der Ansetzung Cesaro vs Chuck Palumbo... Cesaro gewinnt durch DQ da Bam Bam Bigelow beide abfertigte Brutus Beefcake will Akira Interviewn Wie ist es mit einen Freund zu Wrestlen? Ganz toll würde mich nur freuen wenn wir heute gewonnen hätten Wieso habt ihr nicht gewonnen? Das Glück war nicht auf unserer Seite. Für mich sah es so aus als hätte es Alexander verkackt Akira beginnt mit den Kriegsschrei und haut ab Matches 3 Big John Studd begrüßt mit Woods die Leute für NXT, Woods hätte das erste New Day Mitglied gefunden und zeigt das Kuscheltier Einhorn her was ab nun beim Kommentatoren Tisch ist AA heißt die Leute willkommen und will heute als Main Event ein 5 Way Match: Bam Bam Bigelow vs Bobby Lashley vs Cesaro vs David Finlay vs Chuck Palumbo Chuck Palumbo kommt und meint das wäre seine Chance fürs Rampenlicht Shad mit JTG gewinnt gegen Fernando mit Diego Cedrick Alexander fragt Akira wieso er so ausgeflippt ist wegen letzter Woche, Akira meint er ist es nicht gewöhnt seitdem ihn Lashley besiegt hat verliert er nur noch. Cedrick verspricht ihm heute zu gewinnen The New Wyatt Family besiegten Cedrick Alexander und Akira Towaza.... nach der Sister Abigail auf Cedrick Alexander.... Akira macht nen High Kick gegen Alexander nach dem Match Bray Wyatt schreit von der Stage aus Follow the Buzzer Cesaro betreibt Landvog TV und verspricht heute denen mal allen in die Fresse zu hauen David Finlay Junior vs Cesaro vs Chuck Palumbo vs Bobby Lashley © vs Bam Bam Bigelow © with Brutus Beefcake Cesaro gewinnt nach den Neutralizer gegen Chuck Palumbo davor haute Lashley Bigelow aus den Ring, dann wurde David von Palumbo ausgeschalten Mit einen feiernden Cesaro endet die Show... Cesaro prügelt gleich weiter an Beefcake ein damit seine Show nicht statt finden kann Matches 4 Austin Aries kommt und will gleich mal klar machen das heute ein Mutli Elimination Tag Team Match ansteht # David Finlay # Xavier Woods.... # Diego...... # Fernando..... # Cedric Alexander...... # Cesaro....... # Bobby Lashley vs # Bray Wyatt # Adam Bomb..... # Akira Towaza.... # Chuck Palumbo........ # JTG....... # Shad..... # Bam Bam Bigelow....... * David Finlay def Chuck Palumbo * Lashley def JTG * Lashley def Shad * Bam Bam Bigelow def Diego * Bam Bam Bigelow def Fernando * Cesaro def Bam Bam Bigelow * Adam Bomb def Cesaro * Lashley def Adam Bomb * Akira def. Xavier Woods * Akira def Cedric Alexander * Lashley kommt rein und Akira rastet aus... Lashley fertigt ihn ab * Bray Wyatt def. Lashley * Bray Wyatt def David Finlay Chuck Palumbo steht auf der Stage und klatscht den feiernden Wyatt zu Themen für nächste Woche * David Finlay konnte Palumbo eliminieren * Cesaro hat Bigelow eliminiert... * Was ist mit Lashley und Wyatt Beziehungen Ehemalige Champions NXT: Battle Royal: Cesaro, NXT Tag Team: Fehden * Cesaro und Beefcake with Bigelow es geht um ein Interview * Akira hat Cedrick Alexander betrogen * The New Wyatt Family aufbau * Palumbo fertigt dauernd David ab Money in the Bank Money in the Bank Match: Cesaro vs Cedrick Alexander vs David Finlay vs Chuck Palumbo vs Bray Wyatt vs Adam Bomb vs Akira Towaza vs Bam Bam Bigelow NXT Tag Team Titel Match: Crymer Time vs Los Matadores Verletzungen und Pausen Tag Teams The New Wyatt Family: Bray Wyatt und Adam Bomb Crymer Time: JTG und Shad Los Matadores: Diego und Fernando Aktueller Roster Manager: Legends: Brutus Beefcake, Jobber # David Finlay Undercard # Chuck Palumbo # JTG # Shad # Diego # Fernando Midcard # Adam Bomb # Cedric Alexander # Akira Tozawa # Antonio Cesaro # Bam Bam Bigelow Overcard # Bray Wyatt Main Event Bobby LashleyKategorie:Show Kategorie:Wrestling